Furi Kuri: Naota's Brother
by AniMangaFreak
Summary: It's one year after the events with Haruko... and she's come back. Naota's brother, Tasuku, is coming back home, too, but for what reason? What craziness will occur this time? -COMPLETED- R&R please!
1. Haruko's Return

**Furi Kuri: Naota's Brother  
**  
Nothing amazing happens here, just the norm...  
Well, there was the time with Haruko... but that's in the past. She went off to find Atomsk, the pirate king. And Mamimi is gone, too. She went off to become a professional photographer. Naota hasn't got a clue as to where either of them are...

**Naota's School  
**  
"NOW, WE SHALL WRITE TRADITIONAL JAPANESE HAIKUS!" yelled Naota's teacher.  
"Yes!" replied Naota's class.  
The teacher wrote a haiku on the board. "OK! THE TREE IS GREEN AND BR- -no, that's not right! THE TREE IS BIG AND GREE--no, that's not right either! THE TREE IS--oh, forget it, all of you just write a haiku, ok!?"  
"Yes!"  
"Hey, Naota, look at this! Look at this!" Gaku exclaimed as he shook an article in front of Naota's face.  
Naota grabbed it and read it.  
  
_ Yesterday, a man in Mabase claimed that he saw "a woman flying on a guitar." "She was flying in the sky! It's true!" the man claimed.  
He ran around the town, yelling that he saw someone flying on a guitar. The police captured the man, afraid that he, crazy, may kill peop--_  
  
"WHAT IS THIS!? WHAT IS THIS!?" the teacher yelled as she grabbed the article from Naota, "This... this... this is not allowed in class! AH! THIS IS NOT ALLOWED IN CLASS! NO, NO, NO!"  
The teacher jumped around the room.  
_ Haruko? Is it... you?  
_  
**Naota's House  
**  
"AHHHHHHHH!"  
Haruko was sitting at the kitchen table when Naota arrived home.  
"Furi... kuri?" Haruko said.  
Kamon was crying, "I am so jealous of you, Naota... for Haruko to come back for you... and not for me!"  
"Wh-What are you doing here!?" Naota yelled.  
"Well, you see... I need your help again! That bastard Atomsk got away again! So here it goes!"  
Haruko took her guitar and smashed it at Naota's forehead... but nothing happened.  
"Eh? Nothing!?" Haruko yelled out, "That's... not good. Your brain doesn't work anymore! I can't get anything to come out of it!"  
"Ow... but your guitar hurts just as much as usual... Hey, where's grandpa?"  
"The police captured him... they said he was crazy... Hey, Haruko, want to play...?" Kamon said.  
Haruko smashed the guitar into his head.  
"Damn, his head won't work either."  
Rrrrring! Rrrrring!  
The phone was ringing. Haruko ran over and answered it.  
"Hello, how can I help you?"  
"Huh? Do I have the wrong number?"  
"So a large pizza with extra cheese and pepperoni? Anything else?"  
Naota grabbed the phone from Haruko.  
"Hello?"  
"Naota?"  
"O-Oniichan?"  
"Yeah, listen, I'm coming home. I was kicked off the team. I'll be home tomorrow, okay? Tell Dad."  
"Y-You're coming... home?"  
"Yeah. I got to go. Bye!"  
Naota didn't reply and Tasuku hung up.  
Oniichan... is coming home?  
"Hey! I didn't get his address! How am I supposed to deliver his pizza!?" Haruko said.  
Naota just walked right past her.  
"Naota...? What's wrong with you?"  
_Haruko showing up... Oniichan coming home... It's all too hard to believe.  
_ Nothing amazing happens here, just the norm... or is it?


	2. Tasuku's Return

**Furi Kuri: Naota's Brother**  
  
**Naota's House  
**  
"Hey everyone!" exclaimed Tasuku, "I'm back!"  
Tasuku was much taller than Naota. He had brown hair and was wearing the hat of the team he was kicked off. In fact, he was still wearing his team's uniform.  
"Here's your pizza!" Haruko gave handed a pizza to Tasuku.  
"Who... are you?"  
"Why don't you make pizza for ME!?" Kamon cried.  
"How did you get kicked off the team?" asked Naota.  
"Well... you see..."  
Haruko smashed her guitar on Tasuku's head.  
"AHHHH!"  
"It's working!" Haruko exclaimed.  
A robot began to come out of Tasuku's forehead. It pulled itself out slowly, Tasuku yelling the whole time. The robot was massive.  
"It's a Gundam! It's a big robot from that cool anime!" Kamon yelled.  
"What're you talking about!?" Naota yelled back at him.  
It was red and had a human-like shape, but much larger than a human. It flew through the wall to the outside. Haruko ran after it, ready to take it on.  
"Hahahahahaha!" Haruko yelled as she jumped after it, swinging her guitar crazily. Canti, who was doing laundry at the time, joined in the fight. Haruko and Canti were teaming up against the robot.  
Canti took flight and charged at the robot. He smashed his head into the robot, knocking it to the ground. It got back up quickly, however. But Haruko was ready. She smashed her guitar into it, causing it to explode.  
"What just happened...?" Tasuku asked.  
"Oh, stuff like that happened all the time when you were gone!" Kamon exclaimed.  
"Tasuku, I've got to use your head to find Atomsk!"  
"What is she talking about?"  
"Don't mind her... anyway, why were you kicked off the team?" Naota asked.  
"Well... Uh... The coach said I was awful," Tasuku explained.  
Everyone just stared at him.  
"Hahahahaha! That was a good one! Now, why were you really kicked off the team?" Kamon asked.  
"It's true... He said I wasn't good enough."  
_He's lying..._ thought Naota.  
"Well, let's eat dinner!" exclaimed Tasuku as he opened up the pizza box that Haruko gave him.  
They all sat down at the table and ate the pizza.  
"H... Haruko... What did you put on the pizza?" asked Naota.  
"I put on some spicy flavoring."  
"WATER! I NEED WATER!" exclaimed Naota.  
Glug, glug, glug.  
"I... don't... like spicy food!"  
  
**Naota's House**  
  
"Guess I'm sleeping in your bed, Naota," said Haruko.  
Tasuku was sitting on the top bunk and Haruko was sitting on the bottom bunk. Naota was sitting on a chair.  
"I'm sleeping downstairs..." said Naota.  
"Why don't you sleep in your bed with me?"  
Naota ignored her and walked downstairs.  
"Are you and Naota... going out?" asked Tasuku.  
"Eh? No, we're not. He's just a kid, after all."  
"And who's this Atomsk guy you're talking about?"  
"He's the guy you're going to help me find."  
"Is that so...?"  
_Haruko... I'm so glad that you came back... and Tasuku... though I know that you weren't kicked off the team because you're not good enough, I'm so glad that you came home.  
_  
**Naota's School  
**  
"Hey, did you hear that the kissy-kissy girl came back?" Masashi whispered to Gaku.  
"Really!? The kissy-kissy girl!?" Gaku exclaimed.  
The whole class looked at Gaku.  
"Uh... Yeah, we were talking about our poems..." Gaku explained to the teacher.  
"I heard that Naota's brother came back, too," whispered Ninamori.  
"Really!?" yelled Gaku again.  
The teacher through him out into the hall.  
"I think his brother came back because he couldn't stand being without Mamimi... but now he's come back to find that she's not even here," whispered Ninamori.  
"Hm..." replied Masashi.  
Naota had overheard his classmate's discussion about Haruko and his brother.  
_Could that be why you came back? Oniichan, did you come back for Mamimi? If that's true... then I'll find her for you. _


	3. Tasuku's Capture, Mamimi's Return

**Furi Kuri: Naota's Brother**  
  
**Secret HQ of the Department of Interstellar Immigration**  
  
"Can you brief us on the situation?"  
"Rahal has returned to Earth. With Atomsk recaptured by Medical Mechanica, she plans to use another person's mind to rescue Atomsk again. We are the ones that must stop her, and we must also get Atomsk out of Medical Mechanica's clutches so that they cannot use him," explained Kitsurubami.  
Amarao was looking in a mirror.  
"Uh... what are you doing?" asked Kitsurubami.  
"Seeing if my eyebrows look symmetrical..." Amarao mumbled back. "Hey, do you want to go out to the movies with me tonight!?"  
"Uh... we kind of a crisis on our hands right now."  
"Oh yeah... better take care of that first! But, anyway, how about we go on a date next Friday?"  
"No."  
Amarao ran to the corner of the room and cried to himself.  
Then he had a "brilliant" idea. _I can see if Rahal will go out with me!  
_  
**Just Outside of Mabase**  
  
"Where are we going, Naota?" asked Haruko.  
"To look for someone," he replied.  
"Where am I supposed to drive us to?"  
"Just keep on going forward."  
"Okay... whatever you say."  
The night before, Naota asked Haruko to take him on her motorcycle. And so they set off the next morning.  
"YOU'RE GOING TO CRASH INTO THAT BUILDING!" yelled Naota.  
"You told me to go straight," said Haruko as she turned away from it.  
"WELL, DON'T YOU THINK YOU SHOULD TURN IF YOU'RE ABOUT TO CRASH!?"  
"I was only doing what you told me to..."  
And their trip continued like that the entire day...  
_ Mamimi... I'm going to find you for my brother.  
_  
**Naota's House  
**  
"Target identified," Kitsurubami stated.  
"Good. Now capture him," responded Amarao through the communication device.  
They were capturing the person that Haruko would use to get Atomsk. That is, Tasuku. Kitsurubami stomped across the street in her robot.  
"Hahahahaha! Look, Tasuku! Your grandfather is on TV!" Kamon laughed.  
Shigekuni was, in fact, on TV.  
"THERE WAS A GIRL FLYING ON A GUITAR! IT'S TRUE! LISTEN TO ME!" he yelled as they through him in jail.  
"Hahahaha! What a nut!" laughed Kamon.  
"Uh... shouldn't you be helping him? That girl--what was her name? Haruko?--is, afterall, the girl that flew on the guitar, right?" Tasuku said.  
"No, your grandfather is just a crazy old man."  
"Okay... never mind then."  
"Launch the net," commanded Amarao.  
"Yes sir," answered Kitsurubami as she pulled the trigger on one of the robot's guns... and out came a net, capturing Tasuku inside it.  
"Tasuku? What are you doing in a net?" asked Kamon.  
"AHHHH! HELP ME!" exclaimed Tasuku.  
"Hahahaha! You're good at acting."  
"I'M NOT ACTING!"  
_ Clap, clap, clap._  
"Very good."  
"WAAAAAH!"  
Tasuku was pulled out of his house and towards Kitsurubami.  
"Okay, now bring him back to HQ... and on your way back, think about going out with me," commanded Amarao.  
"Yes sir... I mean, I'll do the first part, but not the second."  
Amarao went and cried in the corner again.  
  
**In a Town 27 Miles away from Mabase**  
  
"Mamimi!" Naota yelled out.  
"Ta-kun!?" Mamimi exclaimed with a surprised look.  
It appeared that Mamimi was... selling photos that she had taken. Naota walked up to a picture and looked at the price tag--$1,000.  
"YOU'RE SELLING THIS FOR $1,000!?"  
After Naota yelled that, someone ran over, grabbed the photo, gave it a quick look, and paid Mamimi $1,000.  
"This is a great price for one of your photos!" he exclaimed as he walked away.  
Naota's jaw dropped.  
"That man must be crazy!"  
Then someone else bought a picture for $1,500... And someone else bought one for $2,000... And there were some for even more.  
"Hm... either this town is crazy, or Mamimi is famous!" speculated Haruko.  
"This town must be crazy..." Naota said.  
"Nope! I'm really famous!" Mamimi bragged.  
_How could a high school drop-out be so rich?_ Naota wondered.  
"Mamimi... my brother is home."  
Mamimi didn't answer. She just stared at Naota. Ten seconds went by. Twenty... thirty... forty... and through just that short time, a huge line of customers built up. Mamimi pretended to ignore Naota and started to sell her photos again.  
"Mamimi, did you hear me?"  
There was more silence between them. Then there were tears in Mamimi's eyes.  
"Ta-kun! Take me to him!"  
And so Mamimi and Haruko got on the motorcycle and headed off.  
"HEY! LET ME ON!" Naota yelled as he ran after them.  
They had found Mamimi. But now they were going back to Mabase... to find Tasuku gone. 


	4. Breaking into the Secret HQ

**Furi Kuri: Naota's Brother**  
  
**Naota's House**  
  
"Tasuku? Tasuku, are you awake?" Naota called out into the darkness of his house in the middle of the night.  
"HEY!" Kamon yelled as he jumped from the corner.  
"YAAAAH!" Naota screamed, "Don't... do that again..."  
"Oh! Is that Mamimi!? HAHAHAHA! So you brought her back so you could be furi kuri with her, eh? You're at that age now..."  
"What are you talking about? Where's Tasuku?"  
"Oh, he was practicing for some play or something... he got captured in a net... he's very good at acting."  
"Okay... so where is he now?"  
"Noooo! That wasn't acting! He was captured by the Department of Interstellar Immigration! Those bastards! I needed to use him to find Atomsk!" exclaimed Haruko.  
"Oh... that wasn't acting? So he's been captured? Oh well... Haruko, you wanna play with me...?" Kamon said.  
"Tasuku... was captured?" questioned Mamimi, but she got no answer.  
"Okay! We've gotta make a plan! We're breaking into the Department of Interstellar Immigration's secret HQ!" Haruko exclaimed.  
  
**The Secret HQ of the Department of Interstellar Immigration**  
  
"Where... am I?"  
"Ah... you're awake."  
"Who... are you?"  
Tasuku opened his eyes.  
"AHHHHHHHH!"  
"Don't worry! I won't hurt you!"  
Tasuku closed his eyes tightly.  
"No... it's not that I'm afraid you'll hurt me... It's your... er... eyebrows."  
"What!? These eyebrows are the best you'll find!" Amarao exclaimed.  
"Uh... right... Anyway, where am I!?" Tasuku demanded, his eyes still shut.  
"You're at the Department of Interstellar Immigration's HQ."  
"You... captured me?"  
"Yes... but it was only to help you. If Haruko used you to get Atomsk, it would not only hurt you a lot, but it would also cause Haruko to gain ultimate powers that she could use to take over whole planets."  
"So... I have to stay here?"  
"Yes... but I suspect that Haruko will be coming soon, so we've prepared quite a force of protection..."  
  
**Mabase**  
  
"HAHAHAHA! Okay, I've blocked off the roads for you, Haruko, so play with me!" Kamon exclaimed.  
"Actually, I just said I'd play with you if you blocked off the roads, but, you see, I was lying," Haruko replied.  
"WHAT!? That... was mean!"  
"Okay! It's time to launch the rocket!" Haruko pronounced.  
She got inside a small rocket and started a countdown. She had Kamon block off the road (with a little bribe that she didn't keep her promise to), and she was launching to the secret HQ. Mamimi ran off when she heard that Tasuku was captured and Naota ran after her. Haruko and Kamon weren't sure where they'd gone, but Haruko was launching off to the secret HQ to find Tasuku by herself.  
"3... 2... 1... Blast off!" Haruko yelled.  
The rocket blasted across the street... and Naota was chasing after Mamimi on that very street. Part of the rocket caught onto his clothes, and he ended up being dragged along by it. And the same happened to Mamimi.  
"AHHHHHH!"  
Haruko noticed them outside.  
"Hey, what are you doing out there!?" she yelled over the loud noise of the rocket.  
"GET US INSIDE!"  
Haruko opened a hatch on the side of the rocket, and they inched themselves in before the rocket got very far from the ground. Eventually, the rocket was far above Mabase, and they reached Earth's atmosphere.  
"Why did you two come along!? Now it's all cramped in here!" Haruko complained.  
"We... really didn't have a choice. The rocket clung onto us." Naota explained.  
"Is Tasuku up here?" Mamimi asked.  
"He better be! I need him to find Atomsk!" exclaimed Haruko, "There it is... the secret HQ of the Department of Interstellar Immigration."  
Out the window of the rocket, they could see a huge, robotic-looking building, floating in space.  
"How do we get in?" asked Naota.  
"We break in. Hehehe..." Haruko laughed with an evil laugh, "Here it goes!"  
She put the rocket into full-speed and headed straight for the secret HQ.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Naota yelled.  
_ Cough, cough._  
"Mamimi! Why are you smoking in here!?" Naota yelled.  
Then, they crashed straight through the building, the rocket falling apart, and them being inside the building. That is, surrounded by about 100 people with guns. 


	5. The Insane Ending

**FuRi KuRi: Naota's Brother  
**  
**The Secret HQ of the Department of Interstellar Immigration**  
  
"Uh... What do we do now?" Naota asked Haruko but got no reply.  
"You are to surrender by putting your hands up! If you do not comply, we will not hesitate to shoot!" yelled out Kitsurubami, the apparent leader of the 100 men.  
Haruko put her hands up. Naota followed.  
Mamimi, however, replied with, "WHERE THE HELL IS TASUKU!?" Her eyes flashed red (literally), and she ran at Kitsurubami, ready to attack her, but then she saw Tasuku at the far end of the room, and she ran over to him, pushing Kitsurubami out of the way.  
"WHAT ARE YOU ALL WAITING FOR!? SHOOT THEM! THEIR FRIEND DIDN'T SURRENDER!" yelled Kitsurubami.  
And the 100 men shot at Naota and Haruko. But Haruko was ready. She pulled out her guitar and grabbed Naota by his shirt. They flew above everyone.  
"Guh, ugh, I... can't breathe!" Naota managed to say to Haruko, who was still holding him by his shirt.  
"What? I can't understand you," Haruko replied.  
They landed near Mamimi and Tasuku.  
_Cough, cough, cough._  
"You... were choking me," coughed out Naota.  
"Oh! That's what you were saying! Sorry!"  
"Tasuku...!" Mamimi cried.  
"M-Mamimi?" Tasuku said in surprise, not expecting to see Mamimi.  
And the two of them hugged.  
"HEY! STOP THE REUNION! WE'RE STILL HERE!" Kitsurubami screamed.  
But her whole army of 100 men was crying from Tasuku and Mamimi's reunion.  
"WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH ALL OF YOU!?" Kitsurubami yelled as she pulled out her gun and... killed her own army.  
"Hm... looks like I'll have to handle this myself," said someone from behind the shadows.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! IT'S HIM!" Tasuku covered his eyes.  
"Who are you...?" asked Naota.  
"It is I! Now, will you go out with me, Haruko?" Amarao stepped from the shadows and offered Haruko a rose.  
"Not a chance," she replied, "especially with those eyebrows."  
"What!? But I love you!" Amarao began to cry.  
"And you love me, too... and every other girl," Kitsurubami said.  
"Hmph, if you're not going to date me, then I guess I'll have to kill you!" Amarao exclaimed as he pulled out two giant machine guns, one in each hand.  
"Here goes!" Haruko yelled as she slammed the guitar on Tasuku's head.  
And out came another robot. It was exactly the same as the robot from before, except green. It was a huge, human-shaped, green robot. It took flight and charged at Amarao. It pulled out a laser sword and slashed it at Amarao.  
"AHHHHH!" Amarao yelled as he jumped out of the way.  
He shot his machine guns at the robot, but the bullets had no effect on it.  
"Heeheehee..." Haruko laughed evilly.  
She ran over to a hatch that went out to space and hit a button. There was a 30-second countdown before the hatch would open. Haruko escorted everyone to the next room. The robot and Amarao, however, stayed in the room with the hatch.  
"5... 4... 3... 2... 1... Hatch opening," the computer said.  
"AHHHHHH!" Amarao and the robot flew out the hatch and into space.  
  
**Naota's House**  
  
Everyone was eating dinner over at Naota's house.  
"Hey... Mamimi and Haruko, want to play?" Kamon asked.  
"No," both of them replied in unison.  
"HAHAHAHA! Now I can use Tasuku to get Atomsk!" Haruko exclaimed as she swung her guitar and hit him on the head... but nothing happened.  
"What!? Why can't I use your head anymore!? Damn it... Now I have to find someone else!"  
"You can use me..." Kamon said.  
"No, I can't... but I think I'll hit you on the head anyways," Haruko said as she pounded him on the head repeatedly.  
Haruko ended up chasing Kamon around the table, Kamon trying to avoid Haruko's guitar. Everyone ignored them.  
"Tasuku... what are you going to do?" Naota asked.  
"I'm guess I'm going to go back to America to play baseball."  
"What...? But I want you to stay!" Mamimi exclaimed.  
"Hm... How about you come with me?" Tasuku suggested.  
"YES!" Mamimi exclaimed.  
  
**Epilogue**  
  
Haruko flew away on her guitar that night, in search of someone else's head to use to find Atomsk.  
Mamimi and Tasuku took a plane to America where Mamimi became a professional photographer and Tasuku a professional baseball player.  
With Amarao dead, Kitsurubami became the leader of the Department of Interstellar Immigration. She led the search for Haruko and her targets.  
As for Shigekuni... he was finally released from jail, and when he arrived home, Kamon laughed at him. Shigekuni then chased Kamon around the table, pounding on him with a baseball bat Tasuku left behind.  
And Naota went back to his normal life.  
Nothing amazing happens here, just the norm...  
  
**FuRi KuRi: Naota's Brother - END**


End file.
